makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs. Street Fighter
'Sonic vs. Street Fighter ' is an arcade game released by Capcom in 2015 It features characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and characters from the Street Fighter game series. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the tradditional Street Fighter games. Characters Stages Cameos Sonic the Hedgehog *Animal Buddies (Green Hill Zone and Sonic's ending) *Cream the Rabbit (Green Hill Zone, Tails', Blaze's and Cosmo's endings) *Scratch (In Grounder's moves and his ending) *Cubot and Orbot (In one of Eggman's victory poses and his ending) *Coconuts (Grounder's ending and one of his moves) *Silver the Hedgehog (Blaze's ending) *Jet the Hawk (Rose's ending) *Wave the Swallow (Rose' ending) *Storm the Albatross (Rose's and Zangief's endings) *Sally Acorn (Bunnie's ending) *Rotor the Walrus (Bunnie's ending) *The Deadly Six (M.Bison's ending) *Lyric (Sticks' ending) *G.U.N Truck (City Escape) *G.U.N. members (Shadow's ending) *Mecha Sonic (Eggman's ending) *Silver Sonic (Eggman's ending) *Perfect Chaos (as Chaos' Chaos Combo and Eggman's ending) *Biolizard (Eggman's ending) *The Chaotix (Bean the Dynamite's ending) *Bark the Polar Bear (in Bean's moves, victory poses, and his ending) *Rouge the Bat (Shadow's ending) *E-123 Omega (Shadow's ending) *Black Doom (Mentioned in Shadow's ending) *Bokkun (As a training mode instructor and in Eggman's and Rose' endings) *Metal Overload (As Neo Metal Sonic's Chaos Combo) *Fang the Sniper (Bean's ending) *Honey the Cat (Bean's ending and one of his moves) *Eggman Nega (Blaze's ending) *Omochao (City Escape) *Tikal the Echidna (Chaos 0's ending) *Big the Cat (Mykonos Island) *Akira Yuki (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) Street Fighter *Rufus (Ken's ending) *Blanka (Sakura and Dan's endings) *Lauren (C. Viper's ending) *Juni and Juli (Cammy's ending) *Eliza Masters (Ken's ending) *Mel Masters (Ken's ending) *Balrog (M. Bison's ending) *Vega (M. Bison's ending) *Ibuki (Amy Rose's ending) *Juri (M. Bison's and Chaos 0's endings) *Charlie (Guile's ending as a ghost) *Hakan (Mykonos Island) *Adon (Nachapa Statue and Sagat's ending) *Bison Troopers (Shadaloo Base) *Yun and Yang (Chun-Li's ending) *Gen (Akuma's ending) *Seth (Mentioned by C. Viper in her ending) *Mike Haggar (Apotos) *Karin (Great Wall of China and Sakura's ending) *Decapre (Burning Ruin Zone) *Alex (Knuckles' ending) *Skullomania (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) *Shin (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) *Allen Snider (Dan's ending) *Ria, Toli, and Tonfa (After a double KO) *Batsu Ichimoji (City Escape) Movelist : /Movelist (Sonic the Hedgehog)/ /Movelist (Street Fighter)/ Voices Japanese *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic, Metal Sonic *Ryō Hirohashi - Tails *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Yuji Kishi - Ken *Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li *Hiroki Yasumoto - Guile *Nao Takamori - Blaze *Kōki Miyata - Grounder *Saburo Boya - Scratch *Ryūsei Nakao - Coconuts *Etsuko Kozakura - Cosmo *Mayumi Iizuka - Bunnie Rabbot *Aoi Yūki - Sticks *Kōji Ishii - Bean *Hikaru Midorikawa - Bark *Haruna Ikezawa - Honey the Cat *Kōji Yusa - Shadow *Masaharu Satō - Dr. Eggman *Misato Fukuen - Sakura *Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy *Mie Sonozaki - C. Viper *Toshiyuki Kusuda - Dan *Daisuke Endo - Sagat *Norio Wakamoto - M. Bison *Taketora - Akuma *Yumiko Kobayashi - Bokkun English *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Colleen Villard - Tails *Travis Willingham - Knuckles, Guile *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Kyle Herbert - Ryu *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Blaze the Cat *Reuben Lagdon - Ken *Gina Grad - Rose *Garry Chalk - Grounder *Phil Hayes - Scratch *Ian James Corlett - Coconuts *Tara Strong - Cosmo *Lauren Landa - Bunni Rabbot *Nika Futterman - Sticks *Tom Kenny - Bean, Bark *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Honey the Cat *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Brittney Lee Harvey - Sakura *Caitlin Glass - Cammy *Michelle Ruff - C. Viper *Ted Sroka - Dan *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Sagat *Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison *Dave Mallow - Akuma *Monica Rial - Bokkun Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games